


Между страницами

by Leytenator



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 09:24:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18443684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: Япония славится на весь мир многообразием периодических печатных изданий, из которого каждый легко выберет журнал для души. И иных нужд.





	Между страницами

— И еще мороженого, — добавил Аомине, уставившись в потолок.

Куроко на том конце трубки вздохнул.

— Аомине-кун. Ты же понимаешь, что пока я дойду, оно растает.

Аомине скривился и перевернулся на живот, свесившись с кровати.

— Ну и хрен с ним, засуну в холодильник. Тецу, я тут скоро сдохну!

— Пойдем тренироваться, — в который раз предложил Куроко, и Аомине простонал сквозь зубы.

— Ты давно на улицу выходил? Там адская сковородка, и кроссовки к асфальту липнут. Нет уж, никуда я не выйду. Давай, двигай ко мне, и мороженое не забудь! Да, и журнал с Май-чан, вчера как раз вышел новый! Там будет магазин по пути ко мне...

— Я знаю. Ровно в одной минуте от твоего дома, — ответил Куроко и отключился.

Аомине нашарил на полу пульт от кондиционера и прибавил мощности. Даже под струей холодного воздуха футболка все равно противно липла к телу.   
Он чертыхнулся, стянул ее и швырнул на спинку стула. Подумал пару секунд и поплелся в душ третий раз за день.

Жара висела над городом еще с конца весны, и даже если на небе попадались редкие облака, они походили на только что вытащенную из стиральной машины горячую влажную простыню.

Под струями прохладной воды было хорошо. Аомине фыркнул, подумав о том, что не против был бы на пару месяцев перейти в клуб пловцов, запрокинул голову и приоткрыл рот, ловя капли.

Было скучно.

Летние каникулы подходили к концу, редкие тренировки только разжигали азарт, но плестись по жаре в Тейко, чтобы дополнительно потренироваться самому в прохладном зале, было лень, а выползать на уличную площадку казалось равнозначным самоубийству.

Только он собрался с силами, как перед самым началом второго триместра в школе задумали обновить спортзалы, и на третий день Аомине хотелось выть от безделья. Он чувствовал неприятное, раздражающее напряжение в теле, которое никак не находило выхода.

Аомине скривился и опустил руку на член, передернул кулаком пару раз.

В дверь позвонили.

Аомине выругался сквозь зубы, выключил воду и натянул шорты — вытираться было лень, прохладный воздух в комнате приятно холодил кожу.

— Да тебя самого в морозилку можно засовывать, — присвистнул он, забирая из рук Куроко пакет с мороженым.

Куроко отрицательно покачал головой, быстро отер со лба пот и прошел мимо него в комнату.

— Налей воды, пожалуйста.

Аомине стало стыдно. 

Он затолкал пакет в холодильник и вернулся с минералкой.

Куроко жадно пил, пот тут же проступал на его висках. Оторвался от бутылки, слизнул капли над верхней губой и тихо вздохнул.

— Блин, если с тобой случится тепловой удар, команда меня прибьет, — нахмурился Аомине. — Давай, иди в душ, живо.

Куроко не особо сопротивлялся, когда Аомине затолкал его в ванную и сунул в руки отысканную в шкафу чистую футболку. Потом он с чувством выполненного долга улегся обратно на кровать. Вот теперь все стало окончательно и бесповоротно лень.

— Как вылезешь, принесешь мороженое из кухни, ладно? А, кстати, и журнал не забудь! Где он? Тецу!

Куроко в душе явно его не слышал. Аомине чертыхнулся и потянулся к его сумке. Пошарил в ней и радостно осклабился, найдя пачку журналов. Май-чан глядела на него с обложки верхнего, томно улыбаясь, сквозь полупрозрачную ткань белья просвечивали ее соски.

— Эй, а что ты там еще приволо...

Аомине поперхнулся воздухом.

Следом за журналом с Май-чан он вытащил еще два. Присвистнул. Втянул воздух сквозь зубы.

На обложке первого был пожарный, правда, из формы на нем была только каска, которая красовалась отнюдь не на голове, да ботинки. На втором — развалившийся на черных простынях бугай, который смотрел на Аомине таким взглядом, что ему захотелось немедленно двинуть этому мудаку в морду.

Сам не зная зачем, Аомине пролистал один из журналов.

Полицейские, байкеры, просто смазливые парни — со связанными галстуком руками, закрывающей глаза лентой, у стенки, на кровати, в кресле. В основном по одному, но ближе к последним страницам стали попадаться и пары. Голые. Трахающиеся.

— Твою мать, Тецу, — прошипел Аомине, засунув журнал обратно в сумку. Потом выругался и раскрыл второй.

Тут встречался и текст.

Техника минета.

Виды смазки.

Адреса магазинов.

Охренительно увлекательное, наверное, чтиво.

Аомине, скривившись, разглядывал фотографии в разделе знакомств. Обычные парни, ни крашеных волос, ни цацок, ни косметики. Один даже был до ужаса похож на Куроко. А если... Аомине, холодея, пригляделся и понял, что все-таки ошибся — незнакомый пацан на снимке просто слишком походил на того, но волосы были чуть темнее, а нос — шире.

— Извини. Я забыл отдать тебе твой журнал. Как закончишь, не забудь отдать мне мой, Аомине-кун.

Аомине вскинулся.

Куроко с мокрыми после душа волосами прошел мимо него в кухню, шлепая босыми ногами. Футболка Аомине была ему велика и почти закрывала шорты.

Хлопнула дверца холодильника, зашуршала обертка мороженого.

Аомине стиснул зубы, чувствуя себя последним идиотом. И как себя дальше вести? Сделать вид, что ничего не случилось? Какого хрена, еще как случилось! Зачем он полез в чужую сумку, вот кто просил...

Он машинально пролистал пару страниц, пытаясь собраться с мыслями.

Вздрогнул.

В статье о технике минета было фото, он пропустил этот разворот, торопясь скорее закрыть страницу.

Губы, плотно обхватывающие ствол члена, были розовыми и пухлыми. Снимок был слишком крупный, поэтому с первого раза можно было даже и не сообразить, что на нем два парня. Аомине закусил губу. Интересно, а Куроко кому-нибудь...

Член в трусах напрягся. Аомине выругался, сжал журнал в руке и пошел на кухню.

Куроко сидел за столом и ел мороженое. От холода губы у него покраснели.

Аомине замер.

Все это — летняя жара, изнывающее от скуки и напряжения тело, порножурнал, Куроко в его футболке, облизывающий мороженое, — сошлось вместе так неудачно, дико и неразрывно, что кровь ударила в голову, и Аомине совсем перестал соображать.

— Не мни его, пожалуйста. Я же просил вернуть, когда закончишь читать.

Куроко отложил в сторону палочку от мороженого и облизал губы. Аомине разжал пальцы, журнал упал на пол.

Куроко кивнул и поднялся из-за стола.

— Твоя порция в холодильнике. Спасибо за футболку, я верну в школе.

— Сядь, — хрипло попросил Аомине. Пнул журнал ногой, так что тот отлетел на другой конец кухни. Куроко проследил за ним взглядом и опустился обратно на стул. — И какого хрена я ничего не знаю?

— Извини. Впредь я буду предоставлять тебе всю необходимую информацию, — очень серьезно ответил Куроко.

— Тецу, да какого хрена происходит! — Аомине подлетел к столу и уперся в него руками, навис над Куроко. С трудом отвел взгляд от чужих губ, которые дрогнули, будто Куроко хотел что-то ему сказать, но передумал. — Я вроде как не левый чувак, мне-то можно было сказать! Я вроде как твой друг! Я бы как-нибудь помог... — закончил Аомине, чувствуя себя совершенным идиотом.

— Чем бы ты хотел помочь мне, Аомине-кун?

— Не знаю. Сходил бы за компанию в какой-нибудь клуб, проследил бы, чтоб тебя там никто не обидел...

— Несовершеннолетних в клуб не пустят. Спасибо, Аомине-кун. Но я как-то справляюсь сам.

— Но тебе же трудно!

— Из-за чего? — Куроко смотрел на него, как на неразумного ребенка. — Из-за того, что мне нравятся парни? Почему мне должно быть от этого тяжело? Я — это я, Аомине-кун. Мне не тяжело быть тем, кто я есть.

— Ты с кем-нибудь... ну, встречаешься?

— Нет. И из-за этого мне тоже не трудно, Аомине-кун. Просто немного одиноко иногда, но я думаю, у меня еще очень много времени, чтобы...

— А ты хотел бы попробовать с кем-нибудь? — перебил его Аомине, нахмурившись.

— Да. Хотел бы.

— Попробуй со мной, — сказал Аомине и опустил ладонь на стол. — Да.

— Почему, Аомине-кун? Потому что тебе жаль своего одинокого вроде бы друга?

— Поэтому, — рявкнул Аомине, схватил Куроко за запястье и прижал его ладонь к своему паху. Зашипел и закусил губу — даже не от жара, хлынувшего вниз, а от расширившихся глаз Куроко.

— Из-за журнала? — тихо спросил Куроко.

— Из-за тебя, дебил. Ты когда-нибудь видел со стороны, как жрешь мороженое?

Куроко выдохнул и чуть сжал пальцы.

Аомине потрясенно приоткрыл рот и простонал.

Ладонь Куроко соскользнула с его ширинки и легла на стол. Пальцы дрожали.

— На кровати удобнее, Аомине-кун.

Куроко трясло, и чем дальше, тем сильнее.

Аомине, опустившийся следом за ним на постель, приподнялся на локтях и посмотрел на него.

— Если не хочешь со мной, то и хрен с ним, я не обижусь, что я, не понимаю.

— Аомине-кун, — тихо проговорил Куроко и прикрыл глаза. — Пожалуйста. Не могу больше.

Перед глазами заплясали черные точки.

Аомине ткнулся губами в щеку Куроко, погладил влажные волосы на затылке, потом скользнул рукой вниз, провел по груди, которая тяжело поднималась под футболкой. Дотронулся до члена.

Куроко хрипло выдохнул и обхватил его за плечи, прижавшись.

— Я... Сейчас... Черт, сейчас, сейчас... Тецу, блин...

Аомине задрал его футболку и потянул вниз шорты, прижался к голой коже, обхватил член — он был таким охренительно горячим, что показалось, кожа просто расплавится. Провел рукой несколько раз, тронул пальцем головку.

— А...о-о-о-омине, — простонал Куроко и вскинул бедра, толкаясь в кулак. Он безостановочно облизывал губы, и Аомине прижался к ним ртом, чувствуя слабый сладковатый привкус. Скользнул языком внутрь и вздрогнул всем телом, почувствовав, как касается языка Куроко.

В ушах шумело, Куроко стонал ему в рот безостановочно, Аомине продолжал двигать рукой, терся членом о чужое бедро.

Куроко дернулся и отвернул лицо, стиснув зубы и зажмурившись.

— Тецу, — позвал Аомине чужим голосом, и Куроко всхлипнул, задрожал, а потом в ладонь брызнуло горячее.

Аомине сел на кровати и уставился на испачканную спермой руку. Было странно. Голова кружилась, собственный член был твердым уже до боли.

Аомине вытер пальцы о покрывало и потянул свои шорты вниз.

Куроко приподнялся на локте и мягко отстранил его руку.

— Ты смотрел на фото с минетом, — проговорил он хриплым голосом и несильно сжал пальцы вокруг члена Аомине. Тихо сказал, словно обращаясь к самому себе: — Очень давно хотел попробовать.

— Отсосать? — процедил сквозь зубы Аомине, стискивая кулаки.

— Тебя, — ответил Куроко, наклонился и коснулся его члена губами.

И Аомине кончил.

Кажется, он что-то орал — по крайне мере, после того, как перед глазами все перестало вертеться, в ушах все еще стоял звон.

— Блин. Охренеть, — прохрипел Аомине, глядя, как Куроко утирает со щеки капли его спермы. Он улыбался.

Аомине никогда в жизни не подумал бы, что сможет настолько возбудиться от того, что на его член кто-то смотрит с улыбкой.

— До третьего журнала ты не дошел? — спросил Куроко, глядя на него снизу вверх.

Аомине улегся на кровать и закинул руки за голову.

— Я правда захочу узнать, что там? — пробормотал он, сонно прикрыв глаза.

— Он про спортсменов, — ответил Куроко, укладываясь ему под бок.

— Там тоже офигенно интересные статьи?

— Да. И практические советы. Например, о душевой.

Аомине хмыкнул.

— Мне больше нравятся журналы с одними картинками.

— А мне — ты.

Аомине сгреб Куроко в охапку и промолчал.

Лежать так близко было жарко, но Аомине больше не имел ничего против жары.


End file.
